ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Boar Rampant
Boar Rampant was a Lightweight robot from Thailand that competed at Thailand Robot Fighting 2016. It was a silver, two-wheeled, invertible, wedge-shaped robot armed with a vertical spinning bar, and was equipped with a small yellow nuisance robot. Despite a rocky start Boar Rampant did very well, winning the whole event. Robot History Thailand Robot Fighting 2016 Boar Rampant's first opponent was Assemuzi. This fight started with Assemuzi bolting out of its square, and slamming Boar Rampant against the wall. Boar Rampant got away, and Assemuzi slammed it again before shoving it around the arena for a while before taking it to the wall once more. However this caused Assemuzi to get stuck, and Boar Rampant took advantage of this, getting under Asemuzi, and grinding away at its underbelly with its bar spinner. Assemuzi recovered, and continued pushing, and slamming Boar Rampant around the arena, before it pinned the later for a while. Boar Rampant got away but was unable to do anything as time ran out shortly thereafter with Assemuzi being declared the winner. Boar rampant then faced Assemuzi again in round two of the fight. This time the match started with Assemuzi bolting out of its square, and flying over the top of Boar Rampant, landing on its back. This caused problems for Assemuzi as it now had a far higher ground clearance which allowed Boar Rampant to get under it, and push it around. Assemuzi then backed onto Boar Rampant's nuisance bot, and got high centered, however just as it was about to be counted out it got free. Boar Rampant then charged at Assemuzi, sending the later's nuisance bot flying, and pinned Assemuzi. Assemuzi got free however, and after the two bots jockeyed for position Boar Rampant flipped Assemuzi. However Assemuzi's wedge was so bent by this point that it could do nothing as Boar Rampant shoved it around for the rest of the match. Unsurprisingly the judges gave the win to Boar Rampant, and the robots faced each other again, in round 3. This match started with Assemuzi trying to get to the side of Boar Rampant, which promptly attacked the former, ripping a large gash in the front wedge of Assemuzi. However this hit also broke Boar rampant's spinning weapon, it did not need it however as it took advantage of Assemuzi's now compromised ground clearance, and slammed it into the wall. After jockeying for position, Assemuzi got to the side of Boar Rampant, and nearly took it to the wall, Boar Rampant escaped however, and got under Assemuzi again nearly taking it to the wall. Boar Rampant then spun back up, and grinded away at the underbelly of Assemuzi, sending sparks flying. Assemuzi got away, and Boar Rampant suffered a drivetrain failure on one side. However Assemuzi then charged at it again, and Boar Rampant got a critical hit on the side of Assemuzi which immobilized it completely, and it was counted out. It then faced Fat Shark in the finals. This match consisted of Boar Rampant immediately using Fat Sharks own net against it, entangling the deadly spinning bar in its own web. The rest of the fight consisted of Boar rampant shoving Fat Shark around the arena until time ran out. Boar Rampant won the judges decision, and was crowned the champion of Thailand Robot Fighting 2016. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Thai Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Competitors Category:Axlebots Category:Clusterbots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Champions Category:Lightweight Champions Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Robots from the Suphan Buri Province